


Schadenfreude

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat Ears, Elemental Magic, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Raphael is a Little Shit, Shapeshifter Raphael, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Shut up! You negative presence disrupts my magic,” Simon grit out and glared at the shapeshifter with a dark expression before huffing and resuming his attempt at training his water magic.“That is not how it works, moron.” Raphael rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back in the soft grass, stretching out in the warm beams of the sun, squinting towards the lake in front of them before looking back at the other boy. His lips curled into a faint grin when he casually stretched his legs before nudging one against the crouching magician’s lower back, just enough to make him lose balance and land knees first in the shallow water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I felt like writing based on [this plot idea](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/158946169622) :)

 “You really suck at this,” Raphael commented with a scrunched up nose while he watched Simon _try_ to get the water to rise up to his palm hovering over it but all he managed to cause with his magic were a few pitiful ripples at the surface that could just as well be caused by the mild breeze.

“Shut up! You negative presence disrupts my magic,” Simon grit out and glared at the shapeshifter with a dark expression before huffing and resuming his attempt at training his water magic.

“That is not how it works, moron.” Raphael rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back in the soft grass, stretching out in the warm beams of the sun, squinting towards the lake in front of them before looking back at the other boy. His lips curled into a faint grin when he casually stretched his legs before nudging one against the crouching magician’s lower back, just enough to make him lose balance and land knees first in the shallow water.

“You’re such an asshole! Don’t you have anything better to do? Go hunt some squirrels of whatever you usually do but get lost already!” Simon glared at him with red cheeks from aggravation and embarrassment alike, getting up to look at the now wet legs of his cotton pants that were soaked in the murky water. It was summer and warm enough not to get bothered by the slightly cool temperatures of the water but it still felt uncomfortable to have the wet material cling to his knees and thighs.

“Nope, I don’t have anything better to do than watching this failure of an elemental mage - or whatever you bunch call yourself these days - be shit at the only thing they are supposed to be able to control. It’s fascinating,” Raphael replied dryly, his lips curled into a smirk that revealed his sharp incisors.

Simon muttered a curse under his breath but the shapeshifter’s sensitive cat ears still caught it and he burst out laughing because it was too hilarious how Simon wasn’t even capable of saying the curse right to his face. The boy was unable to master his magic and he was way too soft to be out here in the harsh world. Considering that Simon had set out to find his soulmate, Raphael definitely wondered how that was ever supposed to work out - he would probably get killed before he got a proper lead.

“Shut up! I didn’t know anyone could be even more terrible than the guys in my village. You’re horrible and it’s no surprise that you’re all alone,” Simon groused about his unwelcome travel companion and clenched his hands into fists when all Raphael did was laugh even more. It seemed impossible to get a rise out of this guy, no matter what he said.

Simon didn’t really think about it, only acted on instinct when he swiped his hand from the direction of the lake towards Raphael in a lousy attempt to do _something_ and get the other to stop making fun of him. He didn’t expect the water to suddenly bow to his magic and a quite impressive load of murky lake water suddenly sloshed over the laughing shapeshifter. Raphael hissed in surprise and disgust at being drenched with water, sitting up with a  dumbfounded expression and wide eyes.

“What the hell??” He shook his head, cat ears twitching in annoyance, and glared at Simon who’s eyes had gone wide in surprise before it was him who suddenly burst out laughing because Raphael looked thoroughly uncomfortable about his soaked state.


End file.
